<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love hurts and so is the spn final. by Lior123hpspn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055673">Love hurts and so is the spn final.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lior123hpspn/pseuds/Lior123hpspn'>Lior123hpspn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lior123hpspn/pseuds/Lior123hpspn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watched the episode , had a breakdown and worte it. And then I hated it but I decided to post it to be in peace😂 yes after the final , this was before episodes 19 and 20.<br/>P.s English is not my first language.<br/>P.s I didn't like the final and this is my way to cope.<br/>It's really bad this mostly for myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love hurts and so is the spn final.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean could not move. His heart felt heavy. His heart was bleeding. Pain was what he felt. Cas was gone and it felt like he wasn't coming back. Cass was gone because of him. Because he made the wrong decision Cass was dead.  Cass was dead because he loved him. He didn't deserved to be love, especially not by an angel. Castiel was just gone. He couldn't move.  He was crying on the floor for a long time. He couldn't stop crying. The pain was so strong he felt everything was falling. His hands were already  covered in a never endless blood, now cass was added to the list. Castiel was gone. He couldn't move and he couldn't let it in. He couldn't make this the reality. He didn't say it back. He understood suddenly. He couldn't say it back. Saying it back will make it real. But nothing was real because cass was gone. It started to become a reality in his mind. He heard the door open. He couldn't even move to see who it was. He didn't have enough powers in him to do so. </p><p>It was Sam. Sam came back. Jack was with him. They were quiet. Their faces were sad.  The look on their face implied that more bad news are about the come. "Everybody is gone" Sam said. "Who is everybody" Dean asked more tears on his face. "The whole world" Sam finished with a sad smile. "Where is cass?" He asked quietly. "Cass is dead. Cass is dead because of me". Dean said. Tears were covering his face.  His emotions controlled him. He wanted to feel nothing. Sam started to cry and Jack joined him. Tears were falling down their faces. "I'm going for a walk" Jack said leaving the brothers alone. </p><p>Dean looked at Sam. His eyes were full of pain. "You know what is the worst part is?" Dean started to say, unable to finish the sentence. "What" a small voice asked in a whisper. "He said that he loves me. An angel loving me. And I Sammy didn't say it back. He died without knowing I love him too. " Dean said, his voice cracking. However his heart felt lighter. After all this years something finally clicked. "I know that you loved him too. I'm sure he knew that too. You always looked at him with puppy eyes" Sam said, making Dean relaxed. "I don't have puppy eyes." Sam just laughed. "Yes you do". </p><p>"I want to make chuck feel pain." Dean said finally, letting his anger controll him. "I hope we can this." San said. "We will" Dean corrected. "For Cass".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>